The present disclosure relates to a healthcare food or foodstuff (food and foodstuff are used interchangeably herein), particularly to a healthcare food or foodstuff having an anti-diabetic effect. More particularly, the present disclosure related to a healthcare food or foodstuff having anti-type 2 diabetes mellitus effect, and a method of preparing the healthcare food having an anti-diabetic effect thereof.
Type 2 diabetes mellitus (DM), also known as noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) or adult-onset diabetes, is usually observed in people above 35-40 years old and accounts for more than 90% of all cases of DM. It is characterized by the inability of cells to respond adequately to normal levels of insulin produced by the body and resulting in failure in blood glucose control and relative insulin deficiency. Insulin secretion can be stimulated by certain oral medications. However, in the late stage of type 2 DM, some patients will still require insulin treatment similar to type 1 DM patients. This fundamentally means the short-term aim of type 2 DM treatment is to control the blood glucose levels, while the long-term aim is to prevent the occurrence and development of any complications related to DM. Although the basic treatment of type 2 DM consists of exercise and specific diet, medications and blood glucose monitoring are also very important. In the early stage of type 2 DM, the blood glucose level can usually be controlled by proper diet alone, increased physical activity and administration of sulfonylureas.
Patients with DM have a higher risk to develop heart disease, kidney disease and other health problems than healthy people. Furthermore, patients with type 2 DM are prone to hyperglycemic hyperosmolar nonketotic coma (NKHHC), common chronic microvascular complications including retinopathy, nephropathy, peripheral neuropathy and autonomic neuropathy, and macrovascular complications including, for example, atherosclerotic heart disease and peripheral vascular disease. Therefore, patients with Type 2 DM may need some medications for treatment or prevention of the complications.
In 2007, 39.81 million people in Mainland China (with Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwan excluded) (prevalence rate of 4.3%) suffered from diabetes, ranking second only to India, with 40.85 million people suffering from diabetes. It is estimated that by 2025, the total number of patients with DM will reach 59.27 million (prevalence rate of 5.6%). It should be noted that immune mediated destruction of pancreatic β-cells similar to that in Type 1 DM is also observed in some adult-onset diabetic patients. Patients with latent autoimmune diabetes of adults (LADA) do not require insulin treatment in the beginning stage and may be treated by using the same treatment for type 2 DM. Recently in China, notable progress has been observed in using traditional Chinese medicine solely for treatment of DM, such as Pien Tze Huang Jintangning Capsule. However, currently, there are no reports pertaining to the use of China Feverrine (Paederia scandens) as an ingredient in anti-diabetic healthcare traditional Chinese medicine.
Paederia scandens is an example of one kind of traditional Chinese medicine. Paederia scandens is the whole plant and the root of perennial herbaceous vine of Paederia scandens (LOUR.) MERRILL (Rubiaceae). After growing for 9-10 months, the aerial parts, except for those preserved as seeds, can be harvested annually in summer and autumn and sun-dried or cool-dried. Alternatively, the roots can be harvested in autumn, washed and sliced; and then dried in sunlight for medicinal use. It has a sweet and astringent flavour and is neutral in property. Paederia scandens is cultivated mainly in India, Indonesia, Malaysia, Japan, Korea, China and other Asian lands. In China, Paederia scandens can be found in the drainage basin of the Yangtze River and the southern areas thereof such as Shaanxi, Gansu, Shandong, Jiangsu, Anhui, Hubei, and Guizhou, among other areas.
Paederia scandens has shown efficacy in eliminating pathogenic wind, dampness and toxins, improving digestion and removing retention of food, relieving swelling, and promoting blood circulation to relieve pain. Further, it can promote blood circulation to relieve pain, clear away heat and toxins, invigorate spleen and resolve dampness.